History in the Making
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A look into what the birth of one of the darkest wizards of all time could have been like.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #10 History of Muggles -** Task: write about the birth of an important child (not Harry)

 **Character Appreciation:** Gellert Grindewald

 **Decorating the Christmas Tree:** F3 (word) nurtured

 **Christmas at the Movies: Santa Claus is Coming to Town:** write about someone thought to be bad

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 66\. Greece - Character: Grindewald

 **Word Count: 997**

* * *

A woman rubbed on her round belly, frown deepening as there was no movement inside; there hadn't been any in some time. Her precious baby boy was trying to come premature and would stop moving for certain amounts of time.

Mediwizards from all over the country tried to diagnose and aid the couple, but not even their magic could fix the problem. It was something unknown and troubling that neither parent understood.

The woman was not going to give up on her child, and made sure that her husband knew that as well. So he sought out to find something, anything to help them keep and deliver this baby.

After going through the darkest parts of the world to find what he was looking for, the husband came back to his wife.

She was large and would be due any day laying on the bed in their chambers, but she wouldn't have their child if they didn't do something soon. When the solution to the problem was presented by her husband, she should have been overjoyed. However, there was a sinking feeling in the bottom of her heart.

"I am not too sure about this, Anders," she said, staring into his grey eyes.

Anders cupped her cheek and smiled softly. "Gwendolyn, we must try, my love. It is our only option."

She sighed softly, looking down at the pouch at his side. There was a wave of sinister-like energy coming from the contents of his pouch, but Gwendolyn said nothing as she watched him pull the item out of the pouch.

It was an orb of sorts, illuminating in a blackish glow. Grey wisps swam around in the orb to signify its magical material it held. Gwendolyn stared at it with awe and wariness. "What will it do?" she asked.

"The merchant instructed that I hold the orb towards the baby," Anders explained, running his free hand through his blonde hair, "and it will stream its energy into him. Our baby boy will be healthy and strong." Gwendolyn met his eye that held a sense of comfort in them. "Our Gellert will be here with no problem."

Gwendolyn took a shaky breath before nodding; she would do anything do bring her loving boy into this world. "Okay. Let us do this." She reached for his wrist and gripped it tight. "Promise me that everything will be fine."

Anders gave her a firm nod. "I promise, my love." The hand holding the orb moved towards her stomach, and Gwendolyn's breath hitched.

He moved the orb around until it suddenly stopped on its own. Anders tried to move it, but the orb stayed in its place. Gwendolyn was fearful and looked with wide eyes as the wisps inside the object started spinning; she could have sworn she heard whispering come from it.

The wisps began to disappear, and when it appeared like it was empty, the orb dropped to the ground, landing with a heavy thud.

Gwendolyn blinked quizzically at Anders. "What is it to do no–Ah!" An overwhelming sense of pain overcame Gwendolyn, and she arched her back as her grip on her husband's wrist intensified.

"Gwendolyn!" Anders cried, watching in bewilderment as she placed her other hand on her stomach.

"He's...coming!" Gwendolyn said, gritting her teeth, "Get a Healer here, now!"

* * *

After hours of pain and the healer was gone for the moment, Gwendolyn birthed her baby boy. The small tuft of blonde hair was evident, and his porcelain skin was so smooth to touch. She held him in her arms with a tired smile stretched on her face.

"Our baby boy, our Gellert," she said. Anders smiled at them both, placing his hand on her shoulder and wrapping her in his arms to cradle both her and the baby.

Gwendolyn looked into the baby's face, watching his eyes open slowly. A gasp escaped her mouth; she saw that one of his eyes was blue, similar to his father. The other eye was the color of black, the color of the dark glow coming from the orb.

"What is it, Gwendolyn?" Anders asked.

Gwendolyn blinked, and the dark color of Gellert's eye was gone and replaced with blue. She shook her head; she had to be seeing things. "It's nothing, Anders. Tired most likely."

Anders kissed her forehead before humming. "I shall go get something for the two of you to celebrate the success. However, I must ask that you don't speak a word of what we used," the look in his eye was serious, "no one must know."

"I wanted out son safe and sound, that is all," Gwendolyn replied as she gave him a nod. Anders returned the nod before standing up and leaving the room.

When he was gone, Gwendolyn turned and stared at her blurry reflection in the silver pan the healer left on the nightstand in case she were to feel nauseous. Her once dark, wavy hair was matted to her slender neck from the sweat. Her brown eyes were tainted with red, and Gwendolyn thought back to what she saw from her son's eyes.

Knowing that she needed rest, Gwendolyn set her baby boy down in the bassinet before laying back on the pillow and allowing herself to close her eyes.

As she slept, she dreamt of darkness engulfing her and her family. Gwendolyn wouldn't have known that her son would become one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of all time. Had she known at the time, Gwendolyn still wouldn't have changed a thing; she loved her baby and would do it all over again just to have him nurtured and strong.

Even if that meant using dark objects to do it.

In his bassinet, baby Gellert Grindewald gave a tiny smile that only a baby could muster. He mewed before his eyes blinked open to reveal the two colors his mother saw before.


End file.
